Dragon Overlord
by diesanotgoodfang
Summary: Spolers for HTTYD 3 A rewrite of HTTYD with some of my ideas and basing on books more, I'm willing to hear some ideas.


**Hello, as I said in my profile I love HTTYD so here's a story that I created after watching finale of the trilogy.**

-Prologue, Departure-

A cold breeze hit the dragon's skin as it landed in the clearing. The dragon's body was covered in scales of red color, it's wings had a claw at the end and it also had two fangs coming out of it's mouth. It was a Deathgripper. This dragon ulike most of it's kind had a saddle-like construction. On it's back sat a eight year old boy who's body was covered in armor made from black dragon scales.

The boy jumped from dragon's back and walked towards the cave near them. As the boy got to the cave a black blur send him crushing downward. "Toothless!" He yelled. "You know it doesn't wash out!" The boy yelled as he was being assaulted by his friend's saliva. The other dragon gave a reptilian chuckle and moved to also lick the boy. "ACK! Not you too Grim!" The boy now begged both of his dragons to stop, yet only Grim listened.

"Toothless! No fish for you then." The Night Fury gave a whine but still let him go. The boy took of his mask and his face was revealed to the world. His hair was redish brown, his eyes were green and on his chin, there was an almost invisible scar.

Grim nuzled his master's shoulder to which he returned scratching his dragon behind the ears. Then they heard an faint sound of branch breaking under pressure. Grim roared and send his spiked tail at the offender. Both dragons and their master couldn't have be prepared for a tornado of fire that came as response. Toothless seing his master in danger pounced at him shielding him in the process. The boy jumped to his feet and put his mask back on. The three tensed as another dragon, Stormcutter entered their place and with a roar charged at them.

The young dragon master moved his hand towards the dragon and bailed it into a fist. Seconds later a syrenge flew ot if his armor's sleeve and hit the stormcutter's chest, knocking it out cold. The boy sighed and went toward the fallen dragon. As he kneeles near it the beast begun to stir, yet he only took out the syrenge and put it back in his sleeve. The dragon's eyes opened and it looked at the kneeling boy by it's side. "Don't bother, I will leave now." As the boy got up the dragon licked his face, it seems some dragons do serve stronger than them.

The boy closed his eyes and opened them again. "You'll be... Cutfree." The dragon gave a soft crone and licked him again.

**-Seven years later-**

Isle of Berk, one of many viking colonized island on barbaric archipelago. Like most of them almost all year it's snowing on it. While other islands have either big or powerful cities, this one had merely a village. Well it's not a big deal if you're a viking, I mean they don't need comfort. Yet Berk had one big problem and that was or rather were... dragons.

I know what some of you want to say. "Why won't they move?" It's simple. Their vikings they have... stubbornness issues. Berk village worked like most of them, well if you don't count dragon training.

While every village has a dragon training programme, only Berk uses the old version. Now in all but this one village there is more than one new warrior or shield-maiden after completing it. At last three of each, or as in Berserker Tribe... six of them... each month.

The leader of the Tribe, Stoic the Vast. Tried to enact some reforms yet becuse of Berk's liberal level it's really hard. Durning one of many tribal meetings it was decided that at last one member of each tribe was to be sent to other village, today heir of Berk, Hiccup Haddock was getting prepared to leave for Bog Burglar island. It was shocking that Big Boobed Bertha, chieftess of Bog Burglars agreed, no she actually told Stoic that from all teens he has only Hiccup doesn't irritate her.

But only she knew the real reson. Three years ago a new tribe found itself on the archipelago. It was called Dragon Wing. They made a deal witn Bertha which lead to them living with Bog Burglars as neighbours on the same island.

It was a deep guarded secret why this mysterious tribe called itself Dragon Wing. Yet Bertha knew that, she was expecting the tribe's chief after all.

Durning preparations Hiccup started to take away some of his more illegal stuff. Especially his... dark armor and dragon mask. Yes Hiccup was the mysterious Dragon Overlord who took over few of westerners lands. After Hiccup was packed he ran towards the docs pasing half of the tribe members. As Hiccup arrived he was meet by his father and Bertha. "You're packed son?" Asked Stoic, he actually looked sorrowful, he hoped that Bertha knew a way to made sure that Berk won't fall because of it's stupidy and taking Hiccup was beginning of her plan. "Yes, I have everything." Bertha nooded and grabbed both of them by shoulders. "Boys, you'll see each other later. Probably year from now on." Both Haddock man nooded at her and with a handshake left each other. Stoic to village and Hiccup, onto the ship to his new home...

**-?-**

Two blue eyes opened, their size even for a dragon was unnatural. The creature eyes were of ship's size then a red glowed appeared near it. **"Run little monarch... I will still find you..."** And the place went dark again.

-End-

**Finally! So that's a second story I'm writing now, yes there's TM but I said it's completed, I only need to rewrite it. After publishing this I'm going to upload anothed HTTYD story, that I've done actally two months after HTTYD 3 trailer so somewhere in october, I think.**

**And now time to explain this prologue:**

**I made Hiccup "own" more dragons for a reson. Secondly Hiccup knows Toothless and Grim science he's six so this timeline is completely new. Third, it's Hiccup/Camicazi story, their mostly fine yet hard to find. And lastly, Hiccup is more cold toward everyone even his dragons. The reason will be revealed in fourth chapter and until chapter 3 I won't make a chapter that'll will pass 3k words, I will try to make chapter 1 have at last two and half thousand words.**

**And before I forget here's villian list of this book.**

**HTTYD 1 ARC - Red Death**

**Riders of Berk ARC - Alvin**

**Defenders of Berk ARC - Dagur**


End file.
